Jacksepticeye
Seán William McLoughlin (born ), better known as jacksepticeye or Jack, is an Irish YouTuber who uploads gaming videos and occasionally vlogs. Jacksepticeye has over 9.3 million subscribers & 4 billion video views as of March 26, 2016. About Today, Jack still lives in Athlone, Ireland. Jack refers to himself as the last remaining Bossatronio from the planet Bossatron (Spore). He is also friends with Bob, Markiplier, PewDiePie, and CinnamonToastKen. He does various series on games, where the episodes of a particular series are spaced out with 3–5 days in between. His favorite game genre is adventure. He has stated that his favourite game is Shadow of the Collosus. Some famous series Jack has done are The Escapists, Subnautica, The Sims 4, GTA 5, Happy Wheels ''and ''Undertale. One of the two non-video-game series he does is "Reading Your Comments" where he responds to comments on either YouTube, Twitter, or Tumblr. The second one is regular vlogs, where he usually shares, talks about his life or what's going around the channel. He does not have a name for his fan base because he recognizes his fans as individuals, not one. History Jack, known as jacksepticeye, and real name Seán William McLoughlin (origin of his name at 3:18) Seán lives in Athlone, Co. Westmeath, Ireland. He lives in an apartment in the city now. He used to live with some friends (they moved), they did appear in a vlog once. He attended college twice in Ireland, the first time (in Music Technology) he did not finish college but the second time (in Hotel Management) he did. Jack is well-known by people around Athlone. Jack is an energetic guy who enjoys playing all sorts of games ranging from FNAF, Subnautica, Happy Wheels, The Sims 4 to flash games, and his favorite being Shadow Of The Colossus. Dark Souls 1 and Undertale are in his top 5 as well. He sometimes speaks Irish in his videos such as various religion songs and some phrases in Irish (Here are some examples). Jack, although he has never technically stated his religion, does not believe in God, as stated in the video "Cleverbot | SLIGHTLY DRUNK CONVERSATIONS WITH EVIE". Jack lived in the country side with his parents as a kid. He had a wood cabin next to his parents, later on. Jack has two sisters and two brothers, all of which are older than him. Jack's three favorites are cookies, cakes and ice-cream. Community There are several games made for him that he has played: * Jacksepticeye Game * Jacksepticeye's 1 Million Subscriber YouTube Party Massacre * jackventure * Jacksepticeye's Paradox * Jack to the FUTURE! There are also several other games (such as Happy Wheels, Turbo Dismount, No Limits 2, Little Big Planet 3, Far Cry 4 and Geometry Dash) in which some levels are made for him. He may not have played every single game and/or level made for him, but this shouldn't matter because Jack simply loves the fact that people actually make things for him, whether they are good or bad, whether they're real or virtual, whether he's aware of their existence or not. Quotes * "Look, it's a chickendogsnakeicorn, just like you've always wanted for christmas, but your parents said you couldn't have one because they don't exist, only in your nightmares" (CHKN) * "I'm hearing horse, but I'm seeing abomination" (CHKN) * "I love the concept of having Mark as a YouTuber boyfriend" (Killing Room Floor 2) * "F**KIN' HELL!" ''(Whenever stressed or failing at a game) * ''"Top of the morning to you laddies, my name is Jacksepticeye and welcome to Game! " (Intro) * "Hello, all you beautiful out there, my name is Jacksepticeye." (Old intro) * "Hey, hey, guys, what is going on? I am back for another___________." (First intro) * "Any form of criticism." (Directed at Billy) * "SCREW YOU BILLY!!!" (When Billy dies, gets injured, or Billy kills him)(At random times when Billy is seen) * "Speeeeeed is keeeey!" (In Happy Wheels, Turbo Dismount and Skate 3 and pretty much every game where speed is related) * "HAAAAAAAPPY WHEEEEEEELS!!!" (In the start of his intro, where he is stating the game, if he is playing Happy Wheels) * "OH HI EUNICE!!!...... I LOVE YOU" (In Bully, whenever the female character "Eunice" passes by) * 'Calm your tits of a character/person!' (Whenever someone is in panic, even if it's a male) * "GO, BILLY, GO!!!" (When he does a bottle run in Happy Wheels) * "Well, see ya later, Billy!" (Whenever he leaves Billy behind in Happy Wheels) * "YOU WANNA TUSSLE?!?" (When he sometimes faces zombies in Dying Light, then killing them completely) * "NOTHING STOPS....THE SQUATCH!!!!" (When he uses the "Sasquatch" in Turbo Dismount) * "OOOOOWWWWW PINK LIGHTNING" (When he uses the pink tricycle in Turbo Dismount) * "YOLO B***HES!" (When he does something reckless) * "Blasphemy of the highest order!" (When he makes a mistake) * "LIKE A BOSS!" (when he gets a difficult thing done) * "Thread the needle!" (When he attempts something that requires precision) * "When in doubt, Segway Steve!" (When he is doing a spikefall with Segway Steve in Happy Wheels) * "LOOK AWAY CHILDREN!!! (Covers web cam)" (When he sees something that is mature) * "GOOO JACKY BOY!!!" (When he starts a level with Mr. Dismount in Turbo Dismount) * "Flips for days!" (When Jack sees a character (in any game) doing flips) * "F**KA YOU, GAME!" (When he has either outsmarted a game or when he is pissed off at a game)(South Park Reference) * "I DON'T WANT YOUR COOKIES!" (Whenever there is a creepy girl in a game) * "And a hop, and a skip, and away we go!" * "F**K IT!" (When he fails at something) * "Look at this sexy beast!" (Usually in Kerbal Space Program, when he creates something he labels as beautiful/majestic) * "Hey Ma!... MA!! what is happening while pointing finger at screen! 'S awesome...!" (When he sees/does something crazy going on in game) * "TWISTY NIPPLE FRESHNESS!/TWISTY FRESH NIPPLES!/MY NIPPLES ARE SOOOO TWISTY FRESH RIGHT NOW!" (When he is excited about something) * "Well that does it for this episode of on screen!/Well I'm going to leave this episode here! If you liked it, punch that like button in the face, LIKE A BOSS! Aaand, high fives all around! (does two high fives in the air while making high five sounds). But thank you guys and I will see all you dudes...IN THE NEXT VIDEOOO!" (Outro) * "BALLS? I LOVE BALLS!" (When something mentions balls or when he does anything involving balls (As in circles)) * "Limber, loose, RUBBER GOOSE!" (In Happy Wheels. in a level where you have to move a lot, such as ball falls and jet falls) * "SHOW ME YOUR GAME FACE... GERRERRRRRRRR!!!"(Whenever he's about to attempt something very difficult) * "GO JACKY BOYYYY!" (In Turbo Dismount, when using his face on a character at the beginning of a level) * "OFF ROADING B***HES!" (When usually in GTA V he goes off roading in his car) * "LOOK AT THESE +1 BICEPS!" (whenever strength is involved) * " 'STICKY BOMB! " (When he is playing GTA V and throws a Sticky Bomb) * "BOOPER DOOPER!!" ''(When he's really excited, or he doesn't have anything else to say) * ''"Go away, smelly!" (When an enemy comes near him) * "STOP WINKING!!"(When he plays Cleverbot and Evie or Boibot starts winking) * "LET ME SNIFF YOUR BUTTHOLE!" * "BALLS-A-ROONEY-TOONEY!" (When he messes up) * "I'm a whale biologist, damnit!"(When talking about animal or human anatomy) * "A-Wooshie woosh!" '' * ''"That is bull to the sh*t to the bullsh*t!" (Usually in Mario Maker when he fails a level because of Mario. But he did say it in Fly In The House once) * "Shimmy Shammy" (From Mario Maker) * "DETAINED!!" (Paper's Please) * "GLORY ARSTOZKA GREATEST COUNTRY!!" (From Papers Please) * "Sweet!" (Whenever something good or cool happens when he plays Ori and the Blind Forest) I Games Jacksepticeye Has Played These games are included, but not limited to: * :the game: * 404 Sight * 60 Seconds * 72 * 7 Days * 90 Second Portaits * AaaaaAAaaaAAAaaAAAAaAAAAA!!! For the Awesome * Absolute Drift * Action Henk * Affected (Oculus Rift) * Afraid of Monsters * Agar.io * A Good Husband * A Good Snowman is Hard to Build * A Good Wife * Airscape : The Fall of Gravity * Akinator * Amateur Surgeon * Amazing Frog * Amnesia * Among The Sleep * Among The Sleep (Oculus Rift) * Angry Birds Star Wars * Animal Inspector * Anxiety Attacks * Aperture Tag * Apotheon * ARK : Survival Evolved * Assassin's Creed IV Black Flag * Autocraft * Badger Simulator * Baking Simulator * BattleBlock Theater * Battlefield 3 * Battlefield 4 * Battlefield 4 (Oculus Rift) * Battlefield Hardline * Beam.NG Drive * Ben & Ed * Besiege Alpha * Betrayer * Big Bad Wolf * Bioshock Infinite * Bloodborne * Bloody Good Time * Boson X * Bridge Constructor * Broforce * Brothers: A Tale of Two Sons * Bully Scholarship Edition * Bunny Man : Lost Souls * Burnout Paradise * Can Your Pet * Cards Against Humanity * Catlateral Damage * Chicken Walk (Oculus Rift) * Christmas Shopper Simulator * Christmas Shopper Simulator 2 * Cities Skylines * Citizen Burger Disorder * Classroom Aquatic (Oculus Rift) * Cleverbot Boibot * Cleverbot Chimbot * Cleverbot Evie * Cleverbot Boibot & Cleverbot Evie (at the same time) * Colina * Contrast * Cookie Clicker * CHKN * ClusterTruck * Crashtastic * Creepy Zone * Critical Mass * Cry of Fear * Crysis 3 * Cyberspace (Oculus Rift) * Dark Cut * Dark Cut 2 * Dark Souls * Dark Souls 2 * DayZ * Deadbolt * Deadpool * Dead Rising 3 * Death Unknown * Depth * Deputy Dangle * Destroy the Porn * Dishonored * Divide By Sheep * Donald the Return * Don't Shit Your Pants * Don't Starve * Don't Starve Shipwrecked * Don't Whack Your Teacher * Douchebag Beach Club * Douchebag Life * Douchebag Lifestyle * Douchebag's Chick * Douchebag Workout 2 * Dr. Langeskov, The Tiger and The Terribly Cursed Emerald: A Whirlwind Heist * Dragon's Dogma * Dropsy * Drunken Robot Pornography * Duck Game * Dude, Stop * Dumb Ways to Die * Dumb Ways to Die 2 * Dumpy Going Elephants (Oculus Rift) * Dying Light * Dying Light: The Following * Eko * Electronic Super Joy * Emily is Away * Enforcer : Police Crime Action * Entwined * Erie * Error #53 * Escape from Lavender Town * Eyes * Facade * Facerig * Fallout 4 * Fan Fright * Far Cry 3 * Far Cry 4 * Far Cry 4 : Valley of the Yetis * Farming Simulator * Fatal Frame 2 * Feed the Head * Feist * Fibrillation * Final Fantasy X * Fingered * Firewatch * First Person Lover * Five Nights at Freddy's * Five Nights at Freddy's 2 * Five Nights at Freddy's 3 * Five Nights at Freddy's 4 * Flockers * Floculus Bird (Oculus Rift) * Floppy Frog * Fly in the House * FNaF World * Fran Bow * Game of the Year 420BlazeIt * Garbage Day * Garry's Mod (Gmod) * Gasosta * Geometry Dash * Give Up * Give Up 2 * Goat Simulator * Goat Simulator: Payday DLC * Goat MMO Simulator * GoatZ * Go Home, You're Drunk * Goofball Goals * Grand Theft Auto V * Grand Theft Auto V (Next Gen) * Grand Theft Auto V (PC) * Grass Simulator * Grow Home * Guns, Gore, and Cannoli * Guns of Icarus * Half-Life 2 * Handless Millionaire Season 2 * Happy Wheels * Hard Time * Hellwaltzer * Henry Stickman: Breaking the Bank * Henry Stickman: Escaping the Prison * Henry Stickman: Stealing the Diamond * Henry Stickman: Infiltrating the Airship * Henry Stickman: Fleeing the Complex (with and without Ellie) * Hide * Hitman Absolution * Hobo * Hobo Prison Brawl * Home Improvisation * Hot Date * Hotline Miami * Hotline Miami 2 * How Do You Do It * Human Resource Machine * Hungry Arcade Machine * Huniepop * Hurt Me Plenty * I Am Bread * Ib * Illusion Ghost Killer * Imscared * inFAMOUS First Light * inFAMOUS Second Son * Infinideer * Insert Title Here * Inside * i Saw Her Across the World * i Saw Her Standing There * i Saw Her Too, With Lasers * Jacksepticeye 1 Million Subscriber YouTube Party Massacre * Jacksepticeye Game * Jacksepticeye's Paradox * Jackventure * Jack to the FUTURE! * Jazzpunk * Jeff the Killer * Journey * Just Cause 2 * Just Cause 3 * Keep Talking And Nobody Explodes * Kerbal Space Program * Killing Floor 2 * Kill the Bad Guy * Kingdom * Kitty Powers' Matchmaker * Kraven Manor * Kung Fury : Street Rage * Lakeview Cabin * Left 4 Dead 2 * Lego Worlds * Lemma * Life is Strange (Ep. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5) * Life: The Game * Limbo * Little Big Planet 3 * Little Inferno * Lone Survivor * Lord of the Aisle * Lucius 2 * Lullaby for an Electric Toaster * Lumber Island * Mad Father * Mad Max * Maere * Mario Kart 8 * Mark of the Ninja * Medieval Engineers * Meditations of a Mobile Device * Meeuw * Mental * Metal Gear Solid V : The Phantom Pain * Metamorphabet * Metro Last Light * Middle Earth : Shadow of Mordor * Midnight Man * Minecraft * Minimal Theory * Mirror's Edge * Monument Valley * Monument Valley: Forgotten Shores * Moonbase Alpha * Mortal Kombat X * Mount Your Friends * Muddy Heights * My Future Self * Neverending Nightmares * Next Car Game * Nightmare House 2 * No Time to Explain * Nyctophobia * Octodad * Octodad Shorts * OlliOlli * OlliOlli 2 : Welcome to Olliwood * Omegalodon * One Chance * One Finger Death Punch * One Late Night * Ori and the Blind Forest * Outlast * Outlast : Whistleblower * Overgrowth * Pain * Paint the Town Red * Papers, Please * Pesadelo * PewDiePie : Legend of the Brofist * Piñata Bash * Plague Inc. Evolved * Plague Inc. Evolved Multiplayer * Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare * Plug and Play * Plush * Pokeslender * Poly Bridge * Pony Island * Portal Stories : Mel * Presentable Liberty * Pretentious Game 1, 2, & 3 * Prison Architect * Project Wheels * Prop Hunt * Prototype 2 * Psycosis * P.T. (Silent Hill) * QWOP * RaketBoy * Raspy Hill * Real Horror Stories * Red Faction Armageddon * Reimaging :the game: * Replaying :the game: * Risk of Rain * Rinse and Repeat * Road Redemption * Robot Rice Cooker Revolt * Rocket League * Rock of Ages * Ronin * Santa's Rampage * Scrap Mechanic * Scribblenauts Unlimited * Sem Saida * Senza Peso : A Mini-Opera * Shadowblade Reload * Shadow of the Colossus * Shelter 2 * Shia LaBeouf Meme Master Dating Sim * Shovel Knight * Shower With Your Dad Simultor 2015 * Simple Planes * SimpleRockets * Sir, You Are Being Hunted * Siren Blood Curse * Skate 3 * Skeletal Dance Simulator * SkyDIEving * Skyrim * Sleeping Dogs * Slender Elementary * Slender the Arrival * Slendytubbies * Slime Rancher * Smoking Simulator * Sniper Elite 3 * Soma * Sonic Dreams Collection * Sonic.exe * Sortie En Mer * South Park : the Stick of Truth * South Park VR (Oculus Rift) * Speedrunners * Spintires * Spongebob Slendypants * Spore * Stairs * Stalked * Starbound * Star Wars Battlefront * Star Wars Trench Run * Stick Shift * Stonewick Manor * Stranded Deep * Succulent * Subnautica * Super Amazing Wagon Adventure * Sumotori Dreams * SuperHOT * Super Hexagon * Super Mario Maker * Super Nanny Sleepy Time (Ultra HD Alpha Omega) * Sunset Overdrive * Super Wolfenstein HD * Surgeon Simulator 2013 * Sushido * Tales from the Borderlands * Team Fortress 2 * Tea Party Simulator 2014 * Tea Party Simulator 2015 * Technolust (Oculus Rift) * Tembo The Badass Elephant * Terra Tech * That Dragon, Cancer * The Barber Shop * The Beginner's Guide * The Binding of Isaac * The Binding of Isaac Rebirth * The Binding of Isaac Afterbirth (with Undertale mod) * The Curse of Blackwater * The Curse of the Chocolate Fountain * The Deep Well * The Escapists * The Escapists : The Walking Dead * The Evil Within * The Flame in the Flood * The Floor Is Jelly * The Forest (Co-Op and Single Player) * The Hunger Game * The Hunter * The Hunter Primal * The I of It * The Idiot Test * The Impossible Game * The Impossible Quiz * The Impossible Quiz 2 * The Last of Us * The Long Dark * The Marvelous Miss Take * The Park * The Rake : Hostel * The Room * The Sims 4 * The Stanley Parable * The Static Speaks My Name * The Swapper * The Tender Cut * The Train * The Very Organized Thief * The Visitor * The Visitor Returns * The Walking Dead * The Walking Dead : 400 Days * The Witcher 3 : Wild Hunt * The Wolf Among Us * The You Testament * Theme Park (Oculus Rift) * There Is No Game * They Breathe * Thief * This War of Mine * Thomas was Alone * Throw A Santa * Time Rifters (Oculus Rift) * Tiny and Big : Grandpa's Leftovers * Titanfall * Titan Souls * Toilet Time * Tomb Raider * Totally Accurate Toilet Simulator 2013 * Toward the Light * Towel Required * Town of Salem * Trials Fusion * Trollface Quest * Trollface Quest 2 * Trollface Quest 3 * Trollface Quest 4 * Trollface Quest 5 * Trollface Quest Sports * Trollface Quest 13 * Trolltube * Turbo Dismount * Uncontrollable Robot Man * Undertale * Unfair Mario * Unfair Platformer * Unravel * Until Dawn * Unturned * Universe Sandbox * Valiant Hearts : The Great War * Vanguard V (Oculus Rift) * Vanish * Vapour * Velocibox * Virtual Morality * Viscera Cleanup Detail * Volume * VVVVVV * Watch Dogs * Weekend Drive * Welcome Back, December * We Happy Few * Whack the Burglars * Whack the Thief * Whack Your Boss * Whack Your Computer * Whack Your Ex * Whack Your Neighbor * What Dog * What's Under Your Blanket? * Where is My Hammer * Whiteday : A Labyrinth Named School * White Finger * White Noise Online * Who Must Die? * Who's Your Daddy? * Will You Press The Button? * Windlands * Windosill * Wonderputt * Worms Clan Wars * Would You Rather? * Yandere Simulator * Yohjo Simulator * Zombi Watch Mojo's "TopX" Series Top 10 Let's Play YouTube Channels Sean was ranked 4th on the list. List of Subscriber Milestones Jack hit 1 million subscribers on August 19, 2014. Jack hit 2 million subscribers on December 6, 2014. Jack hit 3 million subscribers on February 4, 2015. Jack hit 4 million subscribers on April 6, 2015. Jack hit 5 million subscribers on June 9, 2015. Jack hit 6 million subscribers on August 13, 2015. Jack hit 7 million subscribers on October 24, 2015. Jack hit 8 million subscribers on January 4, 2016. Jack hit 9 million subscribers on March 4, 2016. Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Irish YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views